Learning to Love
by TigerLily10
Summary: Fic about how James and Lily got together.Starts in their 4th year, hope to finish way after they leave Hogwarts. J/L of course.Love/hate.R/R.The ending I promised is finally up. Thanks everyone!
1. On Platform 9 3/4

A/N: Most/ all of my stories will be from someone's POV, and italics are someone's thoughts

A/N: Most/ all of my stories will be from _someone's_ POV, and italics are someone's thoughts. It's a Lily/James fic, another hate/love, my first one, so please don't judge me too harshly! It starts in Lily and James's 4th year, cuz I don't like explaining how they get the letters and all that. Review! 

Disclaimer: Sad as it is, everyone in this fic belongs to the great, all-powerful J.K. Rowling.

****

Learning to Love

Lily's POV~

I stood 5 ft in front of the barrier in between platform 9 and 10. Even though I had been to Hogwarts for 4 years, I still felt a twinge of fear when I looked at that seemingly solid barrier. I took a step forward, then took a deep breath before walking through the barrier. When I reached the other side, I let the air out. As I struggled to pull my luggage onto the train with me, I heard that irritatingly familiar voice speak, "Need help Evans?" I struggled to control my rising temper, then turned around to face him. I smiled sweetly, "Not from you, Potter." He stared doubtfully as I attempted to pull my luggage onto the train. Sighing, he pushed my bags onto the train without a second thought. I shoved it into a compartment, then glared at him, "I didn't need your help," then turned towards my compartment to leave. I could see him shrug out of the corner of my eye, then get off the train. I sat down, somehow exhausted from that small incident. 

James's POV~

I sighed, _why can't we get along? Be friends?_ Then I shook myself, _What am I thinking?!? Be FRIENDS with Evans? No, we'd never be friends, never. And yet…_I looked back to where she sat. The sun was shining through the window, making her hair gleam a golden red…she was…beautiful. _No! Lily is Lily, there's no way I find her beautiful…_

I stepped off the train to find the others. I heard a shout, "James!". I spun around. Sirius. I put on a smile to greet my friends, but inside, I was still wondering…

Arabella's POV~

I looked around, searching for Lily, then I spotted James and his little gang…and Sirius. I brushed that thought aside, and walked up to them. I smiled, and asked, "Where's Lily?" James scowled, "Her royal highness is on the train." I smiled again, "Thanks!" He scowled some more. I sent one last grin towards Sirius, then left to search for Lily.

Remus's POV~

I grinned, "I think someone's embarrassed," seeing the blush on Sirius's face after Arabella sent that last smile at him. We all grinned widely at him, "What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked. He smiled modestly, "It's my good looks, and charm that attracts them, I'm irresistible!" 


	2. Anger on the Express

A/N: If someone else has this title, I'm really sorry, but there's nearly 200 pages of Romance for HP, so don't blame moi

A/N: If someone else has this title, I'm really sorry, but there's nearly 200 pages of Romance for HP, so don't blame moi. I know the last chapter was really short, but I don't know about this one…anyway, r/r.

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to Ms. Rowling. There, done.

Learning how to Love 

Arabella's POV~

I stepped onto the train, and sat beside Lily. I watched her finger her necklace distractedly before waving my hand in front of her face, "Earth to Lily? Are you there?" Within a minute, she sat up and asked dazedly, "Yeah?" I shook my head, "Who is he?" A dangerously angry look came over her, "Who are you talking about?" 

I smiled, then said, "Oh my god! It can't be!" She became panicky, "Who? What happened?!" I put on a look of horror, "James! He's hurt!", then jumped up from my seat. Lily followed suit, "He can't be! Oh god…" I grinned widely, and took my seat. From the look on my face, she knew what I'd done. Her face was contorted with rage (A/N: I always wanted to say that) and she ran after me to the next compartment.

Remus's POV~

I watched, amused, as Lily chased Arabella into our compartment, frighteningly angry. Before they passed us, I saw two hands reach out. The next second, Arabella was sitting quite comfortably on Sirius's lap, while Lily was struggling to be released from James's. "Let me go Potter!" she screamed. He grinned, "Ask nicely Evans, we mustn't forget our manners now." At this point she was trembling with anger, and with her hand raised slightly above her, she brought it down, leaving a bright red mark across his face. Startled, he let go, and she ran to her compartment. I laughed at James's stunned look, "Even if you think you're irresistible James, Lily's not the best person to prove that with…James?" He'd kind of zoned out again, much like before Lily and Arabella had run in. I glanced at Sirius's and Arabella's direction, "Sirius! Arabella! Get a room!" 

Arabella's POV~

I looked up when I hear Remus yell. I took a deep breath, "I think I'm going to go back to my compartment now." Sirius nodded, "Yeah." I walked back, and sat down again. "I'm sorry Lily." She smiled sadly, it's not your fault it's that stupid Potter. "He's not that bad, you know," I said cautiously. She shrugged, "Maybe." Before I had a chance to answer, a voice came on, telling us that we were 5 min away from Hogwarts. We pulled our robes on, and got off the train. School had started again.

A/N: I know this chapter is really short too, but the next ones will be longer, promise. If you have any ideas, or suggestions, my ears are open. Thanks.


	3. Finding Love

A/N: I know, I know, it's always too short, I've put up two chapters already today, so I'm gonna try to finish this one

A/N: I know, I know, it's always too short, I've put up two chapters already today, so I'm gonna try to finish this one. Thanks to:

Ophie: Trying to make 'em longer!

IceAngel: I will! Thanks!

Dani (): Trying to.

CardcaptorMisty: Thanks!

Sirius87: Gonna try to! You reviewed twice, right? Thank ya

Fyrefly: There will definitely be more

Pudadingding: They're coming, they're coming.

Disclaimer: The same. All belongs to Ms. Rowling. The song "I could Fall in Love" belongs to Selena, but I dunno what her last name is, so…ya. Not mine.

Learning to Love 

James's POV~

As we sat at Gryffindor table, I could still feel my cheek stinging, I touched it and winced. Remus saw and laughed, "You really shouldn't mess with Lily, you know." I scowled, and waited for the Sorting Ceremony to end. (A/N: I know, I skipped the ceremony, but I don't want to make up too many names, see?) When it did, the food appeared magically on the table as usual. Just as I was about to help myself, McGonagall walked by and noticed my red cheek. She said quietly, "I think you'd better go to the Hospital Wing Potter, and see what Madam Pomfrey can do about that slap mark." Sirius snorted into his pudding. I glared at him. I saw Lily glance at me as I left the Hall, then lean over to speak to Sirius. They spoke for a moment then Lily laughed. I scowled again. (A/N: I love that word!) _Arrgh! That Evans!…_

Lily's POV~

I looked up to see James leaving the Hall, turning in the direction of the hospital wing. I looked at Sirius for an explanation, and he simply mimed a slap, careful as McGonagall was watching him. I laughed. Potter, sent to the hospital wing, because of ME! Then a shadow of fear crept over me. _What if he's not alright? What if I really did hurt him? What if…Snap out of it Evans! He's James Potter! No point in worrying about **him**!_ I felt better, but as I crawled into my four-poster that night, I still had my uncertainties. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤

I woke up early the next morning, before the sun rose, somehow feeling strangely refreshed. I peeked in the boys' dorm, and say that Potter's bed was still empty. I crept down to the hospital wing, and snuck into one of the rooms. I found Potter lying in one of the several beds, which lay neatly along the wall, looking much worse than yesterday. I sat beside him, and his eyes opened. "Evans," He choked out. "Potter," I returned. He smiled weakly. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, he answered, "Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion I was allergic to." I frowned, "You're going to be okay, right?" He shrugged slightly, "No one knows. No one's had it before." 

James's POV~

I watched her brow knit with concern. "You're really pretty when your worried," I muttered. She looked up, "What? Did you say something?" I shook my head. I'd almost given everything away! She smiled worriedly at me, I grinned, "Don't worry about me, I'm James Potter remember?" Her eyebrow rose, but before she could answer, the sound of footsteps drew close. "Hide!"I whispered. She looked around for a second, then hid behind a curtain. The footsteps paused, then walked away and became distant. Lily came out from behind the curtain, then turned to leave. Suddenly, I heard my voice say, "Don't go Lily." She turned and sat on the side of my bed, "I won't" she whispered back. I watched her…unaware that she was watching me…

__

I could lose my heart tonight,

If you don't turn and walk away,

She's so…perfect. I could, I could almost fall in love with her…

__

Cause the way I feel at night, 

Lose control and let you stay,

I feel…comfortable, with him…

__

Cause I could, take you in my arms, 

And never, let go

I felt his arms slip around my waist and pull me beside him…

__

I could fall in love with you,

Could I? Could I fall in love…with Lily?

I could fall in love with you,

Could I? Could I fall in love…with James?

I can only wonder how, Touching you,

Would make me feel,

I felt my heart racing as she pulled my arm around her…

__

But if I take that chance right now,

Tomorrow will you want me still?

Could I do this to myself? Fall for him? He was, after all, the guy who had a new girlfriend every week… 

__

So I should, keep this to myself,

And never let you know,

I love her…I can't tell her…she's Lily…

I love him…I can't tell him…he's James…

__

I could fall in love with you,

I felt myself fall under her spell…

__

I could fall in love with you,

I felt myself fall under his spell…

__

And I know it's not right, but I guess I should try,

To do what I should do,

He leaned towards me…

__

But I could fall in love,

Fall in love,

I felt her lips touch mine…

__

With you

A/N: How is it? And no, they did **not** actually do anything but kiss, alright? Go scrub your minds clean! And italics in black are thoughts, italics in blue are the song.


	4. Hurt

A/N: I'm really stuck

A/N: I'm really stuck. No idea what to write...hmm…

Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and to Alycia Jolie who just reviewed. I know they're short! I'm working on it! And to Starfishie: Thank you! To ~*Charmsangel*~: I know the color didn't work. Sorry. And to phoenix: Thank u! 

Disclaimer: All belongs to Ms. Rowling. Nothing belongs to me. *sob* 

****

Learning to Love

James's POV~

I awoke early the next morning, to find Lily curled up comfortably beside me. Like a speeding ray of light, I remembered last night…then felt a sort of sadness. We'd kissed. But I hadn't told her I loved her. _Wait a minute! Love? Lily? I couldn't possibly love her! We hate each other! _Then and there I decided this couldn't go on. Lily and I couldn't be together. It was impossible. _Come on, Potter! Pull yourself together! You're James Potter, every girl in the school loves you! You're not the type to fall in love…right?_ I shook my head and slowly got out of bed. I pulled some fresh robes on and stepped out of the hospital wing. I had to clear my head.

Arabella's POV~

I walked out into the hall, searching for Lily. I turned the corner, and walked straight into James. He was about to enter Gryffindor Tower when I called after him, "You don't know where Lily is, do you James?" He grunted, "She's in the hospital wing." I smiled, then ran off to the hospital wing. I found her lying on a fairly messy bed, and shook her until he was awake. Her eyes stared through me for a second before they focused again, then her mouth opened and uttered a single word, "James." 

Lily's POV~

Arabella stared at me as if I was crazy. I felt as if I was waking from a dream. "What?" I asked irritably. Her mouth hung open, opening and closing like a fish, unable to say a word. After a minute however, she finally asked, "Where were you last night?" I blushed and proceeded to tell her all about how I'd come to visit James and how we'd kissed…then laughed. And dragged poor, shocked, Arabella off to breakfast. 

James's POV~

I summoned all my courage. I would need it. _Alright. You have to do this. You have to push all feeling, all thoughts of her away from you. Do it for yourself. She'll never love you back. Never._ I walked up to some Ravenclaw girl. I smiled, "Hey. You wanna go out with me?" Just behind the girl's shoulder, I could see Lily and Arabella walk towards us. I knew, from the look on Lily's face, that she'd heard every word I'd said. 

As a look of pain crossed her face, she ran in the opposite direction, Arabella torn between comforting her friend, or killing me. She decided. She smiled sweetly, "HOW THE HELL COULD YU DO THAT TO HER?!" I stared stubbornly at the ground. She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, "Well?" She glared at me, "She's really hurt, you know." 

Before I could say anything, that Ravenclaw girl replied, "Ya, well, James is MINE now, not ever, not, and never will be Lily's." As much as these words were probably true, Lily would never accept me. _And yet…how I wished they weren't._ Arabella then proceeded to glare at both of us, then spin on her heel and leave. That Ravenclaw slipped her arm through mine and began chattering, non-stop. Eventually it just faded into the background. 

All I could think of was that look on Lily's face… 

Lily's POV~

I threw myself on my bed, sobbing. _How could he do that to me?! I thought what we felt last night was special. _Then I felt my anger bubble to the surface. _I hate him! Potter is an arrogant, conceited jerk, who plays around with girls' hearts, then breaks them. I hate the stuck up jerk! I hate him!_ Then another voice spoke in my head, _But I though you loved him? What about that? _I pushed that voice away. If Potter could do this to me, then I can do the same to him…I smiled slowly as a plan formed in my mind…

A/N: I know this one is short too but it's getting slightly longer with each chapter. I need ideas! Review with some suggestions please!


	5. Plotting

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and Alycia Jolie and Sirius 87 for reviewing again

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and Alycia Jolie and Sirius 87 for reviewing again. Thanks for the ideas. 

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, Ms. Rowling owns all, Blah, blah, blah…

****

Learning to Love 

Lily's POV~

I wiped my tears away, put on a happy smile, and skipped down to the common room. Just as I had hoped, Sirius sat across from James, engrossed in losing another chess game. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hmm?" he answered absentmindedly, not bothering to look up. "I need to talk to you," I said, trying to sound as sweet as possible without letting urgency creep into my voice. He sighed, "Alright, I'll just finish losing another chess game later." I dragged him off to the library then sat him down on a chair. "Now listen Si, I need you to help me with something…"

James's POV~

I looked up to see Sirius and Lily walk into the common room, Sirius's arm slung about her shoulders. A wave of jealousy rose, but I quickly fought it back down. I forced a smile to appear on my face, "So, where were the two of you?" Sirius grinned, "Well, James, Lily and I are going out." I had to use every bit of will power in my possession to keep from knocking Sirius round the head a few times. I attempted to force a grin out, finally giving up after failing. I managed a weak smile, however, "I-I'm really…happy for you." Lily smiled, _Oh, and what a gorgeous smile it was too,_ and to my surprise, kissed Sirius on the lips. I choked out a laugh, my jealousy threatening to overwhelm me. _I had to get out of there. Fast. Before I died of jealousy._ After making some lame excuse to finish some already finished homework, I started up the stairs. As I reached the dorm door, I heard Sirius call out, "Don't forget about tonight, James." I could hear laughter and whispering, even through the closed door.

Sirius's POV~

I was about to die of laughter as I watched James's face try to mask the terrible jealousy I was sure he was feeling. In between bursts of laughter, I whispered, "You're coming with us tonight, right Lil?" She nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for the world," as a devious smile crept across her face. I couldn't help but feel almost sorry for James when hefound out hat Lily and I had planned for tonight.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

James's POV~

I waited in the common room for Sirius to show. It would be just me and Sirius this time, Remus was "sick" and Peter was...well, somewhere. I heard a faint whispering, then saw Sirius emerge from the shadows. But not just Sirius. He had Lily at his side, who was giggling at some previous remark. I tried to grin, "Ready to go?" Sirius replied, apparently confused, "What do you mean, go?" At the look of puzzlement on my face, Sirius hurried to explain, "Well, we came down here a while ago to wait for you, but you weren't here, so we went without you." 

This time, I didn't bother to hide my anger, "YOU WHAT?!" Lily shrugged, "It's no big deal. But you should've seen the look on the Slytherins' faces when the dung bombs went off! We planted so many around, that they're going to smell for weeks!" she finished gleefully. Normally, I would have been just as happy as her, but my best friend had stolen the girl I loved, AND THEN, ditched me for her when we were supposed to attack the Slytherins! I couldn't take this anymore. No more. If Lily was going to wage war on me, she'd get her share of it. Sending one last glare at Lily and Sirius, I stormed upstairs to get some sleep…not to mention think up a bunch of terrible things to do to Lily. I went to sleep eventually, to wake the next morning, breaking out in cold sweat, panting in fear of nightmare I'd had…it WAS just a nightmare…right?

A/N: I know, too short, but I'm really busy. Hope to add other chapters later. Thanks to everyone. And, I want y'all to know that although I will never actually abandon a story until finished, I want at least another 3 (I'm not THAT bad…yet) reviews before I write the next chapter. Just wanna know if it's really worth putting effort into this. Thanks again.


	6. Dreams

A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, Sirius87 (Again), phoenix, and to queencaps

A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, Sirius87 (Again), phoenix, and to queencaps. About the suggestion on doing a narrator's POV, I can't really do that cuz I'm just no good at it, I have to pretend to be someone else. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own nothing. Ms. Rowling owns all.

****

Learning to Love

James's POV~

After reassuring myself that it was only a dream, a heard a faint tapping on the door. I got out of bed, still shaking, and opened it. To my surprise, I found Lily standing outside my door, a concerned, yet troubled expression on her face. I let her in, and she sat on my messy bed. 

Finally, she asked quietly, "What did you dream about?" I bit my lip, "I was in this house. There were two other people with me, a woman and a baby. Then the door opened, and I saw…I saw…" I was choking on the word. "Voldemort," she finished, "You told the woman to run, and take the baby with her." I nodded, wondering how she could have known. She continued, "There was a flash of green light, and then you were dead. But even then, in death, you saw more. Voldemort found the woman and her baby. He killed her." "And the baby?" I asked faintly. "He survived, somehow." 

I managed to ask, "How-how did you know?" She answered sadly, "I dreamt it too." Then I realized, that woman…she was Lily. And that baby? Ours? She looked away, "James, I don't want to fight anymore, but we can't ever be together if that is going to happen. I-I love you too much to let you die," she finished with a whisper. I turned my head away, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm sorry James," she said softly, then turned to leave, a single tear falling down onto her cheek, "I'm sorry."

Lily's POV~

I hated to do it. I wasn't afraid to admit I loved him now, but I knew, if the dreams were true, then we could never be together. Instead of heading to my dorm to cry, I wiped my tears away and sat in the common room, satring numbly at the guys' dorm door. What I'd done was for the best. Wasn't it?

__

Two weeks later…

Arabella's POV~

"Lily's been out of it for ages," I complained. Sirius, my new boyfriend, nodded, "James too…and yet…they seem to have stopped bothering each other. In fact, they seem to be avoiding each other instead." I sighed, "I've had enough of this. I'm gonna talk to Lily and shake some sense into her." Sirius nodded, "Yeah. I'll try to do the same to poor, old James."

I walked into our dorm to find Lily, as usual, staring dumbly the wall. I sighed. I found her like that two weeks ago, and she'd stayed like that ever since, just staring at everything as if there was nothing there. I waved my hand in front of her face, "Hello? Lily?" She snapped put of her trance, and stared at me, "Yeah?" I asked firmly, "I wanna know why you're being so out of it these days, and why you hate James Potter so much, you used to love him!" She answered dazedly, " I don't hate James Potter." "Then just what **do** you feel for him?" I pressed. She struggled to answer, "I-I,…" 

A/N:I know the last bit sounds weird and looks weird but, I can't think of any other way to put it. Pushing my luck, once again, I want another 3 reviews afore I write the next chapter (Gives me a bit of a break, see?). Thanks to all. 


	7. A letter

A/N: Thanks (AGAIN

A/N: Thanks (AGAIN!) to Sirius87 for the nice review and for reviewing about 5 times. I haven't got antoher 3 reviews, but I'm writing again anyway.

Disclaimer: All belongs to Ms. Rowling, none belongs to moi.

****

Learning to Love

Lily's POV~

I pulled all the courage I had together. "I love him, Ara. I love him with all my heart."

__

Meanwhile, in the boys' dorms…

James's POV~

"If you really have to know Sirius, I love her, I love her with all my heart." Immediately, I felt a sudden weight lift off my shoulders. I laughed quietly, "I love her Sirius. I love Lily." Sirius rolled his eyes, "Now tell me something I **don't** know." I still laughed giddily. Sirius stared at me, then said, "And what, oh great Poter, are you going to do now?" I hung my head, the sudden happiness leaving as quickly as it had come. "She doesn't really love me, does she, Sirius?" I looked up to see that Sirius was about to knock me round the head a bit, "Of course she loves you, you idiot!" I shook my head, and the dream we'd shared spilled out. An unusual actually serious came over him. "Well Prongs," he said finally, "Well, you have three choices. One, you can tell her you love her, and you can risk the seriousness of the dream. Two, you can leave her, making both of you so horribly miserable, you'll die bitter. Or three, you can get her to hate you so much she'll attempt to live her life out with some guy who will never make her as happy as you **can** make her. Make your choice James." I sighed, "You really have to make this as difficult as possible." He nodded. "Well," I thought aloud, "Well, the only way we can be happy is if we're together…so I suppose we're going to have to risk it if we're going to be together." Sirius grinned, "NOW your getting it!" I grinned back, although not quite as brightly as him, "Well, all there is left to do is convince Lily…we're in for it now…"

Lily's POV~

Arabella spoke, "Well Lily, you have three choices. One, you can tell him you love him, and you can risk the seriousness of the dream. Two, you can leave him, making both of you so horribly miserable, you'll die bitter. Or three, you can get him to hate you so much he'll attempt to live his life out with some girl who will never make him as happy as you **can** make him. Make your choice Lily." I sighed, "Well, I guess there's just one thing left to do." "And what is that?" Arabella asked hopefully. I smiled, "Convince James." Just as the last syllable came out of my mouth, the door opened to reveal James. He spoke quietly, but firmly, "We need to talk Lily." I nodded, "Yes. Yes, we do." We walked down into the common room, asking Arabella and Sirius for privacy. As Arabella opened her mouth to protest, to my surprise, it was Sirius who sounded the voice of reason, "Come on Ara, they'll be better off alone." 

James's POV~

After they'd made it upstairs, I spoke nervously, "Lily, Sirius talked to me, and he helped me see that, well, life just wouldn't be the same without you. I'd be miserable if I never saw you after our time here was over, and well, I love you Lily." To my surprise, she remained silent, and instead, leaned over and kissed me softly, "I love you too James." We were interuppted by a smattering (A/N: I always wanted to say that!) of applause. We looked up and saw the entire Gryffindor house watching us. At precisely the same moment, Lily and I yelled, "SIRIUS!" I could hear a yell come from upstairs, "HELP! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!" Yes, yes we were…but only after…I leaned over and pulled Lily close. I became completely unaware of everything around me, the moment her lips met mine… 

__

3 years later…

James's POV~

I was absentmindedly reading, Lily sleeping peacefully, her head rested again my shoulder. I looked up to see an owl land in front of me. I took the letter it carried. I opened it. It read:

__

Mr. Potter,

I hate to inform you that your parents were killed in an attack by Voldemort. Miss. Evans's parents have also been killed, although in a different attack. I have spoken to several officials, and it is decided that Miss. Evans and yourself will be given a home in which the two of you will live in. Petunia Evans/Dursley has informed us that she will not allow Miss. Evans to live with her or in her previous home. We believe that Miss. Lily Evans is the next target of Voldemort and his followers. The reason is still unknown. Miss. Evans may be informed of this, if it is your wish for her. We are sorry for Miss. Evans and your losses.

Professor Albus Dumbledore.

I felt sick. My parents? Dead? They couldn't be! They just couldn't! And then Lily's parents. What **was** I going to tell her? I re-read the last few lines, and my heart sank even further. They were after Lily. My Lily. I shook her awake, and she opened her eyes sleepily. Silently, I handed her the letter. When she finished, her eyes filled with tears. I held her close, wishing there was some way I could take her pain and make it my own. She sobbed, "Why them James? Why them?" She continued, "And then your parents. What are we going to do?" I shook my head, tears falling down my own cheeks, "I don't know," I looked down at her, "But they're after you Lily. We can't let them have you." She choked back her tears, "What if they find us?" I lifted her chin, so she'd face me, "I won't let them, I love you too much," then kissed her softly. 

A/N: Long enough yet? Lemme know if it's not, and if it is, still lemme know. Thanks. And this is definitely not the end. And could someone tell me what this is under? Romance or General? Just a few tiny problems with my files. 


	8. Zeirra

A/N: I dunno what to write anymore…oh well

A/N: Sorry about the mix up about this chapter. I dunno what to write anymore…oh well. This is set after their seventh year. Lily and James are both Aurors, and Sirius and Remus live with them too. (Don't ask why), and all this thank u stuff…is coming up around…now.

Thanks to:

Isolemlysweariamup2nogood, Trista Setsuna (I will definitely read your story if u tell me what page it's on),starfishy, Dreamer Eye Sisters, Blondie444, orangepixie 296, and Artemis921 for reviewing my story [Return to Me][1].

Thanks to: 

Sirius87for reviewing again, I'm going to have to write you into all of my chapters if you keep this up! To amy~* for reviewing, and in chapter 7, they are in their 7th year. The story begins in their fourth year. And finally, to (: alex :) Thank you for reviewing my story, [][2]Learning to Love.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing you hear me? Ms. Rowling own 'em.

****

Learning to Love

James's POV~

I woke the next morning to the smell of warm pancakes wafting down the hall. Sirius and Remus were on a weekend-long trip with their girlfriends. I got out of bed, pulled a robe on, and attempted, unsuccessfully, to tame my hair. I walked into the kitchen, to see Lily cleaning leftover traces of flour off the counter with a cloth. I said groggily, "You know, you ARE a witch." She flushed, and replied lamely, "I, um, I…forgot?" I laughed, sat down, and drank half a glass of orange juice. Feeling slightly more awake, I grabbed a pancake and ate it while attempting to dress. We were expected at Hogwarts in an hour. I had swallowed the last of my pancake when I heard Lily call, "Come on! We're going to be late! AGAIN!" Heading towards the living room, I arrived in time to see Lily be enveloped by a roaring flame. It was back to school for me.

Lily's POV~

I sat patiently in Dumbledore's office, watching Fawkes, who was watching Dumbledore, who was watching the fireplace, which, a second later, emitted James Potter. I stared at him, "And just what, exactly, took you so long?" He grinned guiltily, "I was eating another one of our amazing pancakes?" I groaned, and was about to speak again before Dumbledore spoke first, "There have been more attacks lately, with more victims, as I'm sure both of you will know?" We nodded. He continued, "Do you remember the letter I sent, at the end of your seventh year?" Nod again. "Well, it is still believed that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are after Lily. But in a different way than before. You see, we believe that there is something magical in Lily's blood. Something far more powerful then Voldemort, something far more magical than the ordinary witch. We believe that Lily may be the fabled witch 'Zeirra'. This witch, as you both should know by now, has complete control over pretty much everything, living or dead, in the world. Should Lily be taken, they will use this power in her, and use it for evil purposes. If this should happen, both worlds, muggle and magic, will be lost. It is up to you James, to protect her until she is powerful enough to destroy Voldemort." 

I sank back into my chair, unable to sort out everything I'd just been told. Me? The fabled Zeirra? The witch who was supposed to be able to bring the end to Voldemort. Somehow, that didn't seem so strange. It felt, almost natural. I was awakened from my trance by James, "Lily? Dumbledore wants to test your power now." I answered stupidly, "Huh? What?" Dumbledore smiled, "We need you to focus on anything in this room, and attempt to do anything to it in you mind." I nodded and began to focus on James, the first thing my eyes had landed on. _James liked flying, right? So lets make poor James fly. I grinned inwardly as I thought of it. Concentrate…_ A moment later, James was floating around the room, I enjoyed sending him straight for a wall, then suddenly stop, the tip of his nose grazing it. "LILY!" he yelled. Finally, as my energy ran lower, I sat him back in his chair. He shook his head, "I think I like my broomstick better." I stuck my tongue out at him. Dumbledore laughed, (A/N: I know they use the word chuckled more in the real books, but I CAN'T STAND that word, so you going to have to make do without it.), "Don't kill him just yet Lily. You see, to bring your powers to their height, James must help you. Although he doesn't share the same independent power you do, your love for each other will make both of you extremely powerful." 

James's POV~

"I didn't think our love was THAT powerful," I tried to joke. No one laughed, not even me. I sighed, "Does…does this mean Lily has to take Voldemort on by herself? 'Cause if it does, there's no way I'm letting her do this. Not even if it means the end of the world, 'cause…" "No James, she will not go alone. After all, you will be with her," Dumbledore interrupted. I felt frustration building up, "That's exactly what I mean! She has to go fight old Voldie, and who does she have to help her?! ME! There is no way I can help her at all, sure, maybe a little Transfiguration here and there, but this is Voldemort, we're talking about here!" I paused to take a breath. Before I had opened my mouth to speak again, I felt a soft touch on my arm. Lily. She smiled that beautiful smile at me, "I'll be alright. I've got you, remember?" I felt a blush coming over my face, Dumbledore laughed, then became serious again, "Meanwhile, when the two of you are training, I want to you to find a Secret Keeper. You have the potential, but neither of you are strong enough to take Voldemort on just yet. I am volenteering, but the choice is yours. Let me know by the day after tomorrow. Time must not be wasted." With that, he led us to the door, and we wandered out to the lake. It was time. I took Lily's hand, and looked straight into the eyes that had captivated every guy in Hogwarts at our time, and smiled the smile that captured every guy's heart. I took a deep breath, and got down on one knee, "Lily, I know we're still young, but I believe that I've found the perfect girl for me. After all we've been through together, I realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lily, Queen of my heart, would you do me the incredible honor of being my wife?"

A/N: Chapter ends here folks! *grins* now WHAT is poor Lily going to say? Wait for my next chapter to see. He he he. Review! 

   [1]: http://64.4.22.250/cgi-bin/linkrd?_lang=EN&lah=45ff6e875e500fc6e376fc372205d05d&lat=995326541&hm___action=http%3a%2f%2fwww%2efanfiction%2enet%2findex%2efic%3faction%3dstory%2dread%26storyid%3d356287
   [2]: http://64.4.22.250/cgi-bin/linkrd?_lang=EN&lah=abf3b7a0ca8d49a7a28b1d39ec2aecd7&lat=995376730&hm___action=http%3a%2f%2fwww%2efanfiction%2enet%2findex%2efic%3faction%3dstory%2dread%26storyid%3d351964



	9. A wedding

A/N: Hi again

A/N: Hi again. I don't think I've gotten anymore reviews for Return to Me, *sniff* so forget that. Thanks to [Alycia Jolie][1] for reviewing, and to [][2]Sirius87 for pointing out my mistake with the 8th chapter. As you can see, I've decided to try and put up a link to my reviewers'. 

Discalimer: I don't own them *sob*, Ms. Rowling does.

Learning to Love 

Lily's POV~

I felt slightly faint as I felt those words slip through my mind. Feeling a bit dizzy, I leaned over and kissed him, "Does that answer you question Potter?" He smiled that grin that made me feel as if I had been hexed with Jelly-Legs, and closed the space between us again…

A\N: And no, they did not do anything remotely, er, _dirty_.

__

Several hours later…

James's POV~

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, watching the cracks form the outline of a certain Evan's face. I turned away, and stared at the rug's pattern, somehow achieving the same result. Sirius and Remus burst through the door, all smiles, carrying heavy bags of what I assumed were more of their tricks. They dropped their bags on the floor, and sat beside me. Not a word passed between us.

"So?" Remus asked, finally breaking the silence. 

I grinned, "You're now looking at the luckiest guy on the planet." 

They both grinned back, "Congrats!" 

"Except…"I let escape. 

Immediately, they became concerned, "Except what?" 

I sighed, "I just found out my fianceè is supposed to be able to destroy Voldemort, and the only thing she's got to help her are some powers and me." 

Both of their eyebrows rose, "Well, that was…unexpected," Remus said finally. 

Sirius laughed, "What's the big deal? We all knew Lily was somehow special, this just proves it, is all." Somehow this short statement put many of my fears at rest. Yes, Lily was definitely special. She was my entire life, everything that mattered to me. She was special enough, definitely special. 

__

One Year Later…

Lily's POV~

I was nervous beyond comprehension. I felt that my skin was the only thing holding me together. Maybe it was. Either way, I was frightened beyond belief. Today, today I was going to marry the man of my dreams. The door opened, and I nearly screamed in shock. An amused look stole across Arabella's face, "Relax. It's just me." 

I sighed, my heart racing, "I'm scared Ara." 

She laughed, "It's your wedding day Lil, you wouldn't be human if you weren't." 

I took a deep breath, "I guess your right. I have to be calm. Calm…calm…" Within a few minutes I felt strangely at peace. I heard the organ start up, and I knew it was time. I stepped out of my dressing room, and linked arms with Remus. He would give me away in place of my father. I could see the minister, the flower girl, Sirius, and…James. My heart pounding, I walked forward. In what seemed only a second, I stood beside James. He took my hand and we knelt. 

The minister looked kindly at us, and began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sacred act of matrimony," here, I saw Sirius lean over and hand something to the minister. He stared at it for a moment, and continued, "This couple have been through their own hardships, suffered their own despairs, and savoured their own achievements, but now, they no longer have to suffer alone, nor feel happiness alone. Now, they will share their hardships, their pain, their love, with each other. Let two lives, two very different people, two different hearts, join together, as one." 

After a pause, the minister went on, "Does anyone have anything against the joining of these two hearts, two souls? If so, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Silence. I felt oddly relieved. Somehow, I'd had this horrible fear that a group of James's old girlfriends would show up. The minister's voice broke through my thoughts, "Do you, Lily Jade Evans, take James Harry Potter, as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, to cherish, to love until death do you part?" 

I felt the words come out, "I do." 

The minister turned to James, "And do you, James Harry Potter, take Lily Jade Evans, as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, to cherish, to love until death do you part?" I held my breath, the moment I'd dreaded…

A/N: Sorry I haven't been uploading much. Really busy. Sorry!

   [1]: http://64.4.22.250/cgi-bin/linkrd?_lang=EN&lah=cab6d4f8d144ba30f2c3c066e6e47c82&lat=995588418&hm___action=http%3a%2f%2fwww%2efanfiction%2enet%2findex%2efic%3faction%3ddirectory%2dauthorprofile%26userid%3d87063
   [2]: http://64.4.22.250/cgi-bin/linkrd?_lang=EN&lah=bc9497e26e80c96f9e56e4749897c830&lat=995589277&hm___action=http%3a%2f%2fwww%2efanfiction%2enet%2findex%2efic%3faction%3ddirectory%2dauthorprofile%26userid%3d24578



	10. The end

Learning to Love  
  
Disclaimer: I own naught.  
  
Thanks to everyone. It's been so long since I looked at this story , and I really want to thank you all. This is the short chapter I promised so long ago.  
  
Learning to Love  
  
"I do," the words echoed in her head, I do. Those two words cause her to float down the aisle, oblivious to anything but the man beside her. At the same time, James couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was finally his, after so long, they were together, forever.  
  
They stepped out of the church to be showered by white confetti, that clung to their hair and clothes. Cameras flashed, and they smiled at the setting sun, at the world.  
  
Feeling his hand in hers, they knew they'd be together forever. James tightened his grip as he helped her into the car, and, stepping in after her, he whispered, "This is it Lils, we'll always be together, forever. Nothing's going to ever change that, not Voldemort, nothing."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat, the thought of Voldemort making her heart stop, "Promise James?"  
  
"I promise Lily. I promise."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Years later.  
  
"Run, Lily, he's here!"  
  
(A/N: Sorry if it's not accurate, don't have the book on hand.)  
  
.  
  
"No, not Harry! Take me instead, I-." a ghostly figure stood beside her and took her hand, I'm here Lily, darling, I'm here. I'll always be here.  
  
A green flash of light.  
  
I promised, Lily, I promised.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that it then. The end of that. Thanks to everyone. ( 


End file.
